


【海森】狐狸雨(又名为太阳雨) (甜中带微虐？/微现实向/有自行车路过/甜海森虐微锤基/超短篇)

by Yanmila522



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (2011) RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Thorki, Sad and Sweet, Sweet Hiddlesworth, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Top Chris Hemsworth, parellel universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *只是突然想写的短篇脑洞，原因是下午下雨啦，微提及复仇3的锤基，人物可能Ooc掉，文笔渣或错字我的祸注：RPS甜，角色人物虐(？)，有妇联3剧透成份，突然想开自行车，有彩蛋(别说我不提醒，这个彩蛋可以不看.)*看的时候可以配上一首歌李善姬的狐狸雨一起食用？如果你觉得适合的话。





	【海森】狐狸雨(又名为太阳雨) (甜中带微虐？/微现实向/有自行车路过/甜海森虐微锤基/超短篇)

　　今天的英国伦敦天气又是一片乌云挂在空中，雨水正哗啦啦地从天而降沾湿了整个伦敦的街道与建筑物。  
　　难得的放假想出门约会却又泡汤了的Chris和Tom只好呆在家里当宅男，不过他们俩也不在意是否能不能出门，原因能凑合到时间呆在一起对于这对小俩口来说已经是恩赐了。  
　　Chris刚刚将吃完早餐遗留下来的碟子清洗完了，回到他与Tom爱的小房间。  
　　Tom捧着书看，Chris不想打扰，只能找手机刷一刷，终于看到自己的手机正在柜子上静静躺着就一个屁股坐在床边准备打开手机屏。  
　　“Chris，你知道什么叫狐狸雨吗？”原本在低头看书的Tom突然抬头问Chris这个问题。  
　　Chris放下手机想一下就摇头了，“不知道，那是什么？”  
　　“狐狸雨的意思就是原本是晴天的时候突然下起雨来.”  
　　“噢噢然后呢？”Chris点头地继续等着Tom说完，Tom微微一笑继续说道：“不知道为何我会想起了Thor.”  
　　Chris露出不解眼神看着Tom，“Tom，这...和我演的雷神又有何干系？”  
　　“我之前不是说过狐狸雨的意思就是在晴天的时候突然下起雨吗？”Chris点头表示记得刚刚Tom说的话。  
　　“曾经有个传说一个化身为人类的狐狸女子来到凡间寻找爱情，却因为长得太好看被人妒忌，还招人诽谤她，导致她找不到真爱，狐狸女子就伤心的哭泣，刚巧当时是阳光明媚的好天气，却在狐狸女哭的时候顿时变成变成雨天，除非她停止哭泣，雨也会随着停下。”Tom说完便关上他刚刚看着的那本各国传说的书。  
　　“Thor并没有下凡寻找爱情，只是被他把贬下中庭，也没有他哭的时候，天气顿时变成下雨天。”Chris原本想笑却看到Tom认真地看着的他，也不好意思笑。  
　　“但是Chris，你不觉得Thor在哭的时候，中庭也有可能在下雨吗？”  
　　“亲爱的，你说的是他亲眼目睹Loki为了他死然后情绪激动那一幕？”  
　　“对，如果当时电影剪上这一幕肯定很棒。”  
　　“......Tom Hiddleston先生你这样危险的想法会让很多锤基粉更加想哭晕的。”Chris无奈地看着自家恋人对于他们演的角色还挺狠的。  
　　“可是Chris你不觉得很浪漫吗？”Tom眨眼睛地走到Chris的身边坐下。  
　　“那么就不是单纯的科幻片，随时变成了爱情断背山片子了.”  
　　“你说的也对。”Tom撇嘴地道。  
　　Tom变得安静下来了，原本想要抱抱自己恋人的Chris准备摊开双手，却被Tom一个扑倒，双双倒在床上。  
　　感觉到一个脚膝正轻轻蹭着自己腿间那渐渐苏醒的小玩意，Chris翻过身把Tom与自己的位置倒转过来，俯身地舔了一下英国男人那微微发红的耳垂，情欲导致声音变得更加性感从喉咙传出来，“Tom先生，你那么想今天都躺在床上？”  
　　“反正都下雨天，我们没法出门了，就..唔！”还没说完的话都被吞回肚子内，取而代之的是一室旖旎的美景。  
　　直到Tom受不了后，Chris才放过Tom，小俩口喘着气，再交换了彼此一个湿吻，他们才稳稳地躺在白色床单上休息。  
　　Tom抱着Chris健壮的腰间，微微仰头地看着Chris说道：“不知道今天是不是Thor在为Loki哀悼。”  
　　Chris想起了之前Tom说的话，瞥了一眼落地窗的窗帘，外头依然还传出微微的下雨声，“可能吧。”  
　　Chris说完紧紧怀中的英国男人，试图让身体偏冷的Tom更加温暖。

END？

↓据↓↓↓↓↓↓↓蛋↓  
↓↓↓说↓↓↓彩↓↓↓  
↓↓↓↓↓有↓↓↓↓↓

小彩蛋：  
　　在某个空间的角落，Thor手紧握着一块绿色布块。  
　　“Loki...”雷霆之神喃喃自语着喜欢之人的名字，眼睛微微泛红着，正在试图不让眼眶里的泪水流出来弄湿绿色的布料。

End

**Author's Note:**

> Ps:别打我，我只是照着自己想写的写下去！


End file.
